


Aspen

by shadows_of_glory



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Kinda trash, Oops, Story Excerpt I Never Finished Making Into A Story, and then elsa came along, another work with characters with elemental powers, don't read if you don't want to cringe (somewhat), this trope is kinda overused but I always thought it was cool
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2020-02-29 17:35:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18782926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadows_of_glory/pseuds/shadows_of_glory
Summary: Like in the tags, this is a story excerpt I made of a story I'll probably never write. I wrote this for a creative writing assignment in my ELA class.





	Aspen

**Author's Note:**

> There are swears, but not "extreme" ones.

* * *

_They are going to kill me for being so late._

That was the single thought that resided in my brain as I finished buttoning my stolen military uniform and donning the matching camouflage cap. I was already behind schedule and I knew that Mission Command would bite off my head (verbally, I hoped) if I further delayed my job. As of now, the mission’s status was a critical failure—and there was no use pondering the consequences of continued absence.

_Alright. Let’s go._

It was night outside. There were no sounds other than the continuous swiveling of the watchtowers’ huge spotlights, my heart, and my own breathing.

 _You need to be quieter,_ I warned myself. _Be_ completely _silent, or someone will find you._

Then, I heard it. It was a tiny sound, like wind brushing over the dried pine nettle under my boots. But I heard it.

_Something’s there!_

I kept my posture as relaxed as it had been before. _Breathe evenly. Don’t let them know you're aware._ Staying still would be too suspicious. I casually adjusted the collar of my uniform, considering my options. Really, there weren’t many, if I didn’t want my hide skinned alive by this guy or the ARCHANGEL corps. So, I decided on using my _ability_.

In a mere second, I whipped around and flared open my hands. My enhanced eyes found the dark figure, almost invisible in the shadows of the trees behind us. I zeroed in on the silver contraption in his hands, eyes widening for a brief moment.

The man reacted quickly, but I was faster. My hands glowed blue, and I fired off two large streams of jagged ice. They shot through the air at an alarming rate, even for me, and punctured straight to their final destination: lodged in his chest. I even heard his strangled gasp as further proof of it.

The man’s knees buckled, and then his whole body gave out, crumpling to the ground. The pistol landed on the nettle-covered dirt nearby with a dull thump.

 _He hadn’t had a chance in the first place_ , I thought with a scoff. _He should’ve taken a shot when my back was turned._

I jogged over to inspect the gun, picking it up and examining it. _A ._ _45_ _mm,_ I realized. _I’ll take it._

My earpiece crackled to life.

“What on earth is taking you so long, Aspen?”

“I’ll be there in an actual minute,” I snapped back at the irritating voice of my squad leader. “I got held up. Why don’t you start the carnage without me?”

“Laxton said to gather _first_ , idiot. Get your butt over here _now_ before you slow us down even _more_.”

“Fine.” I didn’t bother hiding the body—people would find him later anyway. I picked my way out of the woods, scanning the uniform’s badge at the metal gates. I was cleared for access and walked in without any problem. _What great security. But it makes it easier for me, at least._

◌◌◌

It was early dawn as we drove away in our ARCHANGEL-commissioned vehicles. We were driving at a fast pace, but not break-neck so we didn’t raise that much suspicion. Our Jeeps looked exactly like the military base’s, and we were still in our stolen uniforms. Anyone who managed to catch a glimpse inside one of our cars suspected nothing. Not much, anyway. Each getaway vehicle had been stationed at a specific point near the base, and once our operation was complete, we’d all tucked tail and ran for our designated Jeeps. The base operators––those still alive, that is––would’ve radioed for help from surrounding medical and police departments.

Now, sitting in our armored Cherokee, Jax, my squad leader, folded his arms across his chest with a scowl. It was me and him in the first vehicle, Xavier and Jess in the second, and Gabriel in the third. Each squadron was composed of five operatives, and this beta squad was no different.

“Who was it?” he asked, not turning his head to even look at me.

I scoffed, knowing he was referring to the man in the woods. “How am I supposed to know? I didn’t check.”

“Really? You’re a goddamn ARCHANGEL. Don’t you know standard procedure? Oh, wait, you don’t, since you were tardy for half an hour. Well done.”

I ignored his sarcasm. “See? I was already late. Of course I wasn’t paying attention!”

“You’re telling me you didn’t even _look_ at him?” Now he turned his head, to fix me with an unimpressed stare. “We each have photographic memory, and you didn’t even think to look at his face?”

“He was holding a gun, Jax. Did you _want_ me to get shot?”

“Maybe now I do! He could’ve been a GRIFFIN operative, for God’s sake.”

I rolled my eyes. “ _GRIFFIN_ operatives wouldn’t be so careless.”

Jax looked ahead again, face irritated.

I changed the subject. “So, the mission report.” I crossed a leg over the other. “What are you going to write?”

“How you slowed us down, among other things. And the gradual success of the mission, I suppose.”

I clicked my tongue. “You’re such a prick,” I grouched, glancing out the window moodily. It was my own fault for being late, yes, but I wasn’t going to admit that anytime soon. Especially not to Jax of all people.

 

The explosion came out of nowhere.

We didn’t even have time to yelp as our Jeep was flung backward, the orange plumes from the underside of the Cherokee leaving stars in my eyes. There was the brief feeling of weightlessness before we crashed, our car keeling over on its side and right-side up. The glass was spider-webbed with cracks but wasn’t broken, and we were momentarily disoriented before coming to our senses.

“What the hell was that?!”

“I was busy getting my ass thrown backward in a Jeep! How was I supposed to know?”

We tore off our seatbelts, activating our powers warily. Neither of us had sensed any danger, and that bomb had come out of nowhere. It was alarming, to say the least.

The car was still smoking. I craned my head forward and saw that the driver was slumped, blood leaking down his face from his temple. I felt his neck, chest, and wrist for a pulse. There was none.

“Driver’s out, likely dead,” I reported, turning to Jax. “Anyone around?”

“None that I can see,” he answered, narrowing his eyes as he peered out the almost-broken Plexiglas. “But the fogging here blocks my view.”

 _Right, since Plexiglas clouds over when there’s a break in it._ “Alright, I’ll tell the others what happened.”

I raised a hand to my earpiece. “Hello? Is there anyone there?”

I paused, waiting for a reply, but I didn’t get one. Jax sent me a curious look, and I shrugged, continuing to speak. “Does anyone copy? Raven, Kaiser, anyone in?” I called using code names for Xavier and Gabriel. “This is Aspen. Is anyone there? We’ve been compromised on our getaway route.”

I waited, but heard no response. Jax eyed me with a frown, and I exhaled, turning to him. “Great. Comms are down, so I’m stuck with you.”

“You think _I’m_ happy about that?” he shot back, now looking annoyed.

“Good point. Do you think the others got attacked as well?” 

“I don't know, try to radio Command Center,” he replied, taking out his phone and squinting at it. “How did neither of us sense that bomb anyway? No one’s texting me anything.”

“Do you think they're dead?” I asked casually, looking around outside before testing the doors. They were still locked.

“We’re not weak, Aspen,” retorted the male on my left. “After all that training, we can’t die from something as simple as this.”

“Yeah, yeah.” I pressed my palm to the handle, making it glow the same cold ice-blue from hours ago. Seconds later, I heard the lock pop open, so I turned off my powers. I nudged the door open with my foot.

“GRIFFIN operatives probably did this,” I muttered. “We should be careful.”

“Mhmm.”

After grabbing our duffel bags from the trunk, we climbed out of the wreck of a car, looking around cautiously. There was no one around, true to Jax’s words, and we were stranded on an empty stretch of road.

“Why would they blow us up here?” I mumbled. “Out of all places…”

“Only God knows,” Jax grumbled. “Come on, let’s go.”

We left the unconscious driver and busted Jeep, jogging quickly down the road.

 

“We should’ve called Laxton,” muttered Jax, moving to the side to allow a group of kids to run between us.

“Before we left? Yeah, but there’s no reception here. Didn’t they promise us an unlimited range?” I nodded to a passerby with a polite smile.

“From our very own satellite? Yes. But that’s not working out so well for us, is it?”

I sighed audibly. “Great.”

We’d changed into everyday civilian clothes, having tossed the uniforms long ago to avoid confrontation. The both of us had managed to slip into a small town a couple miles away from the base. Since it was just before lunch, people were milling about, talking with each other. Perfect for us to hide in until we got back on track.

“We need to find a place to stay,” decided Jax, looking around. “I doubt they have hotels this far out… maybe an inn?”

“An _inn_?” I repeated, incredulously. “It’s the twenty-first century. Are you kidding? Where are we, Texas in the eighties?”

Jax shot me a sour look. “Watch your attitude. I’m your squad leader, don’t you forget that.”

“It’s not like we have a _squad_ anymore,” I retorted.

“So you want to sleep _outside_?”

“It’s not like we haven’t done that either.”

“It’s a yes or a no,” drawled my companion.

“Yes, chief, it’d be nice to have a room,” I answered, moodily.

“Good. So stop arguing.” Jax checked his phone. “Right, it’s almost lunch. You hungry?” His brown eyes glanced sidelong at me.

“Sure. Hopefully there’s good food here.”

“Who said you could be picky? You’ll have to deal with it.”

◌◌◌

We were jolted awake by the knocking on the room’s door. I shot up from my bed, instantly alert after years of ARCHANGEL training. Jax was quicker than me, out of bed with one hand pulsing with a red and orange glow. His power was pyrokinesis––the polar opposite of mine. Command had thought that pairing us two would be a good buffer for each of us, and we just had to deal with it (no matter how much we argued against it).

I hopped off my mattress, a little ways behind him just in case. As the knocking continued, Jax went up to the doorway, peering through the peephole.

His hand glowed brighter, with more intensity. I narrowed my eyes, but held off on using my own powers. Jax could handle it, and I’d jump in if necessary.

“Who is it?” I questioned.

“Two guys in suits. Get ready to bail.”

I blinked. “Bail?” I repeated. “We’re not fighting?”

Both of us were already dressed in our combat gear, having slept in the durable material in case of emergencies. Like this one.

“Evidently, they already suspect us. No need to raise more awareness. I’m going to open the door now––clear the escape route.”

I turned my head to the windows and stiffened.

Below, more men in black suits were looking up to our room, on the street. They each held a metal case in one hand. _What’s in there?_

“We’ve got watchers down here,” I reported, feeling adrenaline start to course through me. “Are you sure we can’t fight?”

“Only if they engage first. I’m going to open this door now. Break when I say so. Hide for now, but be close to run.” Jax slung a long shower towel around him, obscuring most of his combat clothing. He looked like he’d just come from the shower. Which was the idea, probably.

“Fine.”

I ducked down behind one of the beds, making sure to crouch as close to the floor as possible.

In the reflection of the windows, I saw Jax tuck his glowing hand and the rest of his geared-up body behind the door as he opened it. He and whoever else was there began to talk.

“What’s wrong with you guys?” I heard Jax complain. “I was sleeping! Couldn’t you come later?”

“Apologies, sir, but we are here on behalf of the Duncan base’s military personnel.”

“Yeah, so? Are you enlisting soldiers or what?”

_Wow. Good acting. He even changed his voice a bit._

“No. May we ask your name, please?”

“No, maybe try asking at a more godly time, like at eleven o’clock!”

I smirked, but kept silent.

“Sir, your name.”

“Colin Renez. Why?”

“Where have you been in the last 24 hours?”

“In here, watching TV––does this happen every time someone stays here?! How is this even three-star worthy? You can’t be serious!”

“What about in the last 48 hours?”

“I went out to get some food, came back, went to shower! What else can someone do here in this run-down town?”

My smirk faded. _Be careful with your words, Jax._

Jax seemed to realize what he said, but didn’t add on. I saw the two suited men in the reflection glance at each other, then at him.

“Why’d you come here? Evidently, you’re not a local.”

“And neither are you! Look, I just came here to visit my brother-in-law. I’m never coming to this crappy place ever again. You hear me? Ever!”

 _Good save._ I reached out with my senses, trying to feel if the watchers down below were still there. I couldn’t tell if there was a difference. _Great. They’re too far away._

“Very well, then. Apologies for disturbing your rest, Mr. Renez.”

“You better be sorry! Now go away before I report you for harassment!” Jax threatened, slamming the door for extra effect.

I held back a snicker, waiting. Jax stormed loudly toward the beds, tossing his towel away before turning on the TV, just as loud.

_If those men are still there, they seriously should be convinced now._

I grinned at my squad leader. “Well done,” I said, mock-clapping. The TV covered our voices from being heard. He rolled his eyes. “Are they still there?”

I shrugged. “I was hiding.” I went over, barely poking my head out to glance down. “Yeah, they’re still th––woah!”

This time, both of us definitely sensed it. The door busted apart, splintering to pieces with a boom. We sprung back instinctively, powers flaring up as more of those black-suit men shoved their way in.

“Stop right there!”

“Go go go!” Jax sent plumes of fire scorching across the room. Having faith in him, I smashed the window open, creating a walkway of ice in front of me. I heard yells below and ignored them, splaying my hands below me. A new spray of ice materialized under my feet, larger and more expansive.

I heard screams behind me and inwardly smirked, fixing my attention on the men on the ground below me.

Their cases were open, and each one of them had some kind of contraption in their hands. I deadpanned. _A_ bazooka _? For real?_

Then, common sense took control. They started to fire at me—some kind of purplish energy—but I quickly flicked a hand in front of me, creating a protective ice barrier. The ice cracked, making me blink in surprise. They continued to fire, yelling indistinguishable things, as my ice continued to splinter. I narrowed my eyes, adding more layers of ice. _Pesky guns. I’ll get rid of those._

Jax hopped onto the ledge. “I’m done. What's going on?”

“They’ve got new guns,” I replied, strengthening my barrier.

“So? Why haven’t they been impaled yet? Were you waiting for me?” He shot me a roguish grin.

I huffed as another series of gun blasts shook the ice dome around us. “Fine. Get ready.”

I unsealed the side of my dome and watched as it dropped down below. The men scattered—understandable—and we didn’t stay long enough to hear the ice shatter on the ground.

“Rooftop!” Jax warned.

I looked upward, just to see one final man in black, holding the very same gun as the others. His hand was shaking a bit as he aimed it down at us.

“Freeze! Hands where I can see them!”

The corners of my mouth quirked up as we slowly put our hands in the air. _That’s a mistake, mister._

“You are under arrest for obstruction of law and—”

At the same time, we shot streams of ice and fire at his exposed face and upper body, putting an end to his rambling. The man crumpled, bazooka clattering down loudly next to him. I climbed up to the roof easily, finding ledges and holds to slip my toes and fingers into. Once I was eye-level with the roof’s top, I extended an arm to reach for the gun.

“It was a funny choice of words, when he said ‘freeze’,” I mused down to Jax, as I plucked the weapon from the rooftop. I hefted it experimentally, then tossed it down to him. Jax caught it with ease, and I jumped down afterward, landing smoothly in a crouch before straightening. “Wow, those parkour lessons actually did pay off.”

“We should get back to HQ as soon as possible,” decided Jax, ignoring me. “Laxton and his crew will love this.”

I rolled my eyes. “How about a ‘you’re welcome’ first?”


End file.
